Aftershock
by Skylighters
Summary: There's something about watching Aaron in the interrogation room that gets Rossi all hot and bothered. Warning: Graphic slash.


**My favorite pairing! I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to type it up. Please Read and REVIEW! Reviewing lets me know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right! And sorry for the early typos, I think I have them all fixed now.**

* * *

><p>There were many things that could be considered sexy about Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. His body was well-muscled and toned, though it was almost always covered by a sharp suit. He radiated confidence in the field and out of it. His mind was brilliant, not in the same way that Reid's was, but he was always thoughtful and insightful; Dave had no doubt that many of the cases they had worked either wouldn't have been solved or would have been too late.<p>

However, David Rossi found Aaron sexiest in the interrogation room. The Unit Chief's voice would become low, commanding, and almost dangerous. He was in complete control of the situation as he questioned the suspect, drawing out details without the handcuffed man even realizing it was happening. Dave could feel himself growing underneath his jeans against his will, and silently cursed himself. That was going to be hard to hide.

Finally, they got a confession. Hotch strolled out of the small room and allowed a satisfied smirk to grace his lips. Rossi smiled back at him approvingly and hoped his "condition" wasn't too noticeable.

"Nice job, Aaron." The younger agent's first name fell from his mouth before he could stop it. Thankfully it wasn't that unusual coming from Dave.

Hotch looked his friend up and down, but his face remained unchanged, "Thanks." He sighed slightly. "Come on, it's late. We'll leave tomorrow morning. We could all do with some rest."

Dave nodded, "I'll see you back at the room, then."

The senior profiler left quickly and headed back to the hotel. He didn't know whether to be pleased or nervous that he and Hotch were sharing a room this case. Dave silently prayed that Aaron hadn't seen his erection; that was all he needed.

* * *

><p>After Rossi got settled he decided to break open the mini bar, anything to get his mind off of his boss. He twisted open a tiny bottle of Jack and poured it in to a glass. With a second thought he opened another; he figured if Aaron didn't want it he'd be happy to finish it off himself.<p>

A short while later Hotch came through the door. He was greeted by the sight of his friend, already clad in his robe, in the armchair across the room sipping on a glass. The older man smiled warmly at him.

"There's one for you over there." Dave motioned to the bedside table.

Aaron chuckled lightly, "Is that from the mini-bar? I'm not so sure the Bureau will authorize the expense."

"They can put it on my tab."

That earned a grin, "I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that." Aaron walked over to the table anyways and grabbed the drink. He downed it in one gulp.

Rossi raised an eyebrow, but then finished his own glass in a single swallow as well. "When in Rome," he quipped.

Aaron made his way over to the small refrigerator and grabbed two more bottles. "Refill?" He asked.

"Sure."

The two men drank in silence. Dave noticed that Aaron seemed somewhat uneasy. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, fidgeting. This was not the confident Aaron Hotchner that David knew so well. Something was wrong. "Hey, Aaron, is everything alright?"

Hotch finished his drink with a gulp. He was quickly on his feet. In seconds he crossed the room, now standing over the older profiler.

He leaned down; his face now only inches away from the other man's. "Earlier, what I saw after the interrogation. Was that for me?"

Rossi nearly stopped breathing. He tried to keep his expression as stoic as possible, but it was more difficult with the liquor in his system. He remained silenced and waited on the lecture he was sure to come.

Hotch took the lack of response as confirmation. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against Dave's. It was chaste and quick, but spoke volumes.

As if a fire had been lit, Rossi crushed his mouth against the Unit Chief's. He wrapped his hand around the back of Aaron's head and pulled him in. His tongue demanded entrance, and it was easily given. David savored the taste; it was fresh, clean, and somehow distinctly Hotch. He could make out the whisky, but he was sure he tasted like that as well.

Aaron moaned softly in to the other man's mouth. At that Rossi let out something akin to a growl; he pushed back Hotch's suit jacket and the younger profiler let it fall to the floor. Dave's hand loosed his tie and began to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt. He was rewarded with smooth, hot skin beneath his fingers. He relished in how it felt under his hands.

Aaron finally broke the kiss and a soft moan escaped his lips. He was panting slightly, Dave's touches sending his mind reeling. With shaking hands he reached forward and undid the belt at the other agent's robe. It fell open, exposing his bare chest and emerald green boxers.

With a grin Rossi finished unbuttoning Aaron's shirt. It fell to the floor. Their lips crashed together once again, fervently, almost desperately. Their naked chests brushed against each other, sending shivers down Dave's spine.

The elder pushed Aaron back and stood, never breaking the kiss. They stumbled backwards towards the bed. Dave's robe fell carelessly to the ground.

When the back of the Unit Chief's knees hit the edge of the bed Rossi broke the kiss and growled "You're wearing far too many clothes." He pushed up against Aaron, his rock hard erection pressed appealingly against Hotch's clothed thigh.

Aaron moaned low in his throat as he felt the other man's desire. His hands dropped to his wasit and removed his belt. He allowed his slacks to drop to the floor, pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them.

To Dave's utter shock, his boss had gone commando. The younger profiler's cock was straining upwards, practically begging to be touched. And who was Rossi to deny him that? He reached forward and grasped Aaron's erection firmly. As he began to stroke his boss he brushed his lips against Hotch's neck. He paused at the collarbone and nibbled, drawing the sensitive flesh in to his mouth.

Aaron groaned loudly. His hips began moving in time with Dave's strokes. It was almost too much, too good after not being touched in so long. He pushed his friend back forcefully and saw the surprise that filled Rossi's eyes. "Wait," he barked, voice low and demanding.

It was the voice he used when interrogating an unsub. David didn't think he could be turned on any more than he had been, but boy had he been wrong. He nearly threw Aaron on to the bed. "I can't."

Aaron didn't protest. This was a side of Dave he didn't know; it was almost feral and so very arousing. He felt hot breath against his neck when Rossi crawled on top of him, straddling him. The older agent's boxers were now gone and his length rubbed up against Hotch's, sending sparks from his groin to his extremities.

Dave's lips and hands were everywhere. They were kneading, squeezing, kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling. Everywhere but the one spot he craved. Aaron pushed his hips upwards, seeking friction. Low moans tumbled from his lips at each touch. A warm mouth found his nipple and laved at the protruding nub.

Hotch keened loudly, "Please, Dave, please touch me. For god's sake, please."

His subordinate smirked. He wrapped one hand tightly around Aaron's cock and brought the other to the man's lips. "Suck," he ordered.

The Unit Chief eagerly complied, taking one then two of Rossi's fingers in to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the appendages as he teased them with his teeth.

David groaned, then removed his hand from his newfound lover's mouth. He positioned his fingers at Aaron's entrance and teased the hole. The younger man was flushed and quivering, like putty in his hands. He lowered himself so that Aaron's cock was right in front of his face. Dave wrapped his lips around the tip as he slowly pushed his index finger in to the tight opening.

Hotch groaned gutturally; the finger inside of him was a new sensation and although it was painful he knew it would change to pleasure soon enough. He instead tried to concentrate on the hot, wet mouth that was now slurping and sucking down his entire length.

It didn't take long before Dave added another finger; he drew them in and out as he began to scissor them inside the younger man preparing him. Each moan and ragged gasp Dave pulled out of his lover made his own chock throb with need – he couldn't wait much longer.

He removed his mouth and hand from the other agent. Hotch groaned at the loss. Rossi spat in to his hand and proceeded to slick up his throbbing erection. He positioned himself at Aaron's opening.

"You ready?" The older man's voice was dripping with lust.

"God yes," Aaron moaned breathily.

Without another word David pushed himself in, not stopping until he was completely buried in the other man. He waited a minute for Aaron to adjust before pulling out almost all the way. He changed his angle and drove home, hitting that sweet spot with practiced accuracy.

"Oh fuck!" Hotch cried out, head lolling back against the pillow.

Dave found his rhythm as he fucked his superior hard and fast. He gripped Aaron's hips tightly, tight enough to leave bruises. The sight of the man unraveling under him was almost too much. He took hold of Hotch's bouncing cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts.

Forgetting where he was, Hotch lost it. His orgasm hit him hard, harder than any he'd ever experienced before. He cried out loudly, nearly screaming. Dave's name as pleasure washed over him. His own come coated Dave's hand and landed in thick streaks on his stomach and chest.

Rossi felt the muscles of Aaron's already tight ass clench around his cock; sending him tumbling over the edge. He thrust in to Aaron a few more times, allowing the other man's aftershocks to carry him to completion. He filled his lover with a grunt.

The elder collapsed on top of Aaron, panting heavily, chest heaving. Hotch kissed him tenderly, trying to express everything he wanted to say with that one gesture.

David rolled off of the SAC and he slid out of him with a pop. He grinned as he got up and went in to the bathroom. Aaron could hear the water running. He quickly returned with a damp washcloth. Rossi lovingly cleaned off the other man before allowing himself to flop on to the bed beside him.

They lay there in silence for a little while before Aaron finally spoke, "That was incredible." His voice was a little hoarse from their earlier activities.

"I would have to agree."

Aaron nuzzled up against Dave and nuzzled the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for several minutes without another word.

Finally it was Rossi who spoke, "I'd honestly been hoping you hadn't seen my, um, reaction earlier."

Aaron smirked. "I'd noticed you only get that worked up when I interrogate an unsub. It was just much more obvious this time."

"It's not my fault! When you get like that I can't help myself."

The younger man laughed softly, "Well in that case I guess I'm okay with it."

Dave kissed him gently. "Hey, let's get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow after all."

Aaron nodded in agreement and broke their embrace just long enough to turn off the light.

"Goodnight, Dave."

"Night Aaron."


End file.
